Two Worlds
by DBZBTRFanGirl
Summary: Jim sets off on another adventure with all of his friends, but he feels that the destination is boring, for it is planet Earth. Until he runs into a little black haired girl named Chiye. Will she changes Jim's life forever? *Note this takes place when Chiye is about 13 years old about to be 14 and Jim is about 16 years old only a 2 year difference!*
1. Chapter 1

**(Jim's POV)**

Man life has really gotten boring after I graduated from the interstellar academy. I wish I could go on another adventure again with Silver, but I haven't seen him since treasure planet. Every day was the same I would help mom out at the new inn, then I would go solar surfing and then bed.

"Jim can you help me in the kitchen?" Mom called

"Coming!" I called to her.

"Jim what's been the matter? You've been depressed lately" Mom asked when I walked in the kitchen

"It's nothing" I sighed

"You miss Silver don't you?"

I looked at her with surprised eyes. I never really told her much about Silver; how is it she knows about him?

"Before you ask Delbert and Amelia told me"

"Yeah I guess" I said, "It's just that I want to explore the galaxy some more I like it here, but It's just to small"

"I know," She said, "That is why I'm letting you go with Delbert and Amelia on a space trip"

"What! Really?" I asked

She nodded her head in reply. I ran and gave her a hug and then I ran off to my room to get ready and to tell morph and B.E.N.

The next week we set off on the R.L.S Scavenger to a galaxy far from Montressor. This was going to be exciting; I was glad that Captain let B.E.N and Morph come for the ride, but unforchantly she put me with the cook AGAIN! After the launch I headed for the galley and there I heard some familiar whistling and humming. I quietly walked up and instantly I knew who it was.

"Silver?" I asked

"Ah Jimbo I was wondering when you were going to come down," He said smiling, "Why look at ya you have certainly grown since we last saw each other"

**(On Earth Chiye's POV)**

Ahh this is so boring! I can't take it! Nothing exciting has happened since the Cell games! I need action! Fighting! SOMETHING!

"Chiye, dear, are you almost done with your work?" Mom asked

"Yes Mom, I've been done for the past 2 hours" I said sighing

"Well since you have so much time on your hands why don't you do the cooking while I help your sister with her wedding plans"

I got out of my seat and went to do the cooking. I have to do triple portions because my dad can wolf down his food fast. Man I know there is more than this for me to do I want to do some exploring, but not here I already did by the time I was five. I wish I was like Gabi she always has fun in America.

I feel like something is going to happen but I don't know what. But whatever it is I want it to be exciting! Jim and Chiye thought


	2. Chapter 2

**(Jim's POV)**

"We're going where?" I asked

"To planet Earth"

"Why would we go there? It's so unadvanced" I said bluntly

"Jimbo there are some'tings that need to be tried befor you like them" Silver said

I sighed in defeat and agreed it's not like I have a chose. I hope something exciting happens.

_*NOTE FORESHOUDING!*_

**(Chiye's POV)**

Uhh I hate it when my dad eats all of the food! Now I have to buy more! Couldn't Gohan do this for once? Oh right he's with Gabi. I envy them I wish I had a boyfriend. But not just any guy one who is courageous, smart, cocky, and kind.

"Yeah right where you find a guy like that?" I asked myself

"Who are you talking to?" I heard someone ask

I turned to see Bulma with Trunks. I sighed with relief thanking it's not more of the stupid fan boys who chase me.

"Oh hi Bulma, Trunks, and no one just talking to myself"

"Well I best be on my way Vegeta, Trunks, and I are going on vacation"

"Oh yeah for your anniversary, mom and dad are doing the same thing"

"So it will be just you, Gohan, Goten and Caitlin?" she asked

"No just me," I sighed, "Caitlin and Tein are going to take Goten and Gohan is in America"

"Oh I'm sorry"

Without saying anything else I walked on. I hate being alone now a days.

**(Regular POV)**

Chiye ended up going to the beach instead of getting groceries. She sat on the sand and watched the sun set beyond the horizon when something caught her eye. It was the R.L.S Scavenger coming in for a landing at Chiye's secret beach. Jim stared in wonder looking at the clear blue sky and water, for he had never seen anything like it in his life.

"Wow" he said

"It's beautiful right lad?" silver asked

"Yeah I never seen so much green before"

"Men get ready we are about to land!" Captain Amelia called

Chiye, who was frighten and curious, hid behind some boulders not far from the water and watched the boat land in the water. Jim was overwhelmed with joy, but something caught his eye. He saw a little black head pop out from behind one of the boulders near the boat. As soon as he got to the boulder the person had fled.

"Mr. Hawkins come along we must be getting to our hotel" Amelia called to Jim

Without a word he followed Amelia, but he quickly looked back to see a girl running off in the opposite direction.

The next day Jim went out to the cliffs near the beach that he arrived on last night. He scanned the beach for the mysterious girl, but there was no sign of her.

'_What am I doing? I don't even know who she was, but something about her is different' _Jim thought

Without even think about it more he jumped on to his solar surfer and flew off the cliff. Going higher and higher he loved how the wind felt. On the other end of the cliff Chiye was looking for the mysterious brunette she had seen the night before. When there was no sign of him she jumped off the cliff and started to fly high into the sky. Being in the air always helps Chiye think. Both were going high into the sky without a care in the world. Jim opened his eyes and was blinded by the sun, but then he saw two mysterious black eyes staring right at him. Chiye's eyes met lovely blue eye.

"Who are you?" They asked

**(Jim's POV)**

I couldn't believe my eyes it's the same girl from last night, but wow she's really cute. Wait a second; how is she all the way up here without a solar surfer?

"How are you all the way up here?" I asked

"I could ask you the same thing" She replied

**(Regular POV)**

Suddenly thunder started and it began to rain. Chiye quickly grabbed Jim's hand and they headed for the cliffs.

"Wh...What are you doing?" Jim asked

"No time for questions come on we need to get going before it gets harder to see" Chiye said

Jim was surprised at her; he thought that he was the only one who acted like that; he was impressed. Not too long later they arrived at Chiye's house; after they got settled in Chiye grabbed towels for them, for they were dripping wet from the rain.

"Sorry about dragging you here," Chiye apologized, "I didn't know what else to do"

"It's alright I wouldn't know where to go anyway" Jim reinsured her

"Oh by the way my name is Chiye"

"Names Jim"

"Well…uh... it's nice to meet you" Chiye said blushing

"Like wise"

"We better stay here until the rain clears up. Here why don't you go take a shower and I'll cook us something to eat" Chiye said with a smile.

"Uhh alright, but what do I do about my wet clothes?"

"Just leave them on my brother's bed and I'll wash them," Chiye instructed, "Here you can wear this"

Chiye handed him some of her brother's clothes and showed him to the bath room. About 20 minutes later Jim walked out feel about weird, for the clothes didn't fit all that well.

_*Note: Gohan is a little bit more built then Jim, because of all of the training Gohan has done*_

Jim walked into the kitchen area to see Chiye dressed differently than she was before. She was wearing light colored dress than her pants and t-shirt.

"Oh you're done already?" She asked, "Well have a seat the food is almost done"

**(Jim's POV)**

"Wow that some...uh… nice dress" I said awkwardly

"Oh…uh…thanks it's my mother's" She said shyly

Once we started to eat I was having some trouble using the utensils. Chiye saw me struggling and she started to giggle. I looked at her with a glare.

"I guess that you haven't used chop-sticks before huh?" she laughed

"No I haven't" I buffed

"Here let me help" she said as she walked over to me

This was really the first time that I actually felt her hands; they were soft and gentle. I looked up at her and she was blushing slightly; just before I could say something she let a shriek. There in my hand was Morph.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jim's POV) **

"Morph; how did you get here?" I asked

The little shape shifter turned into me and showed that he hid in my pocket the whole time. I gave him a little glare and then I remembered Chiye was on the ground with wide eyes.

"Chiye this is Morph; Morph this is Chiye" I said

Chiye stood up and walked over to Morph; who in turn flew over to her cheek and rubbed up against it.

"It's nice to meet you" She giggled

"Its nnice too meet you" Morph said turning into a mini Chiye.

We really started to get to know one another after lunch. Turns out that Chiye is a fighter who has been able to fly since she was 4 years old. I told her about my adventure to treasure planet, and she seemed very interested about my story. After the rain stopped Chiye and I went around West City to see all the sights. Man everything about Chiye is interesting; from being in a fighting family to her love for adventure.

"Jimmy there you are!" We heard someone yell

We both turned to see who it was and suddenly I was being squeezed to death by B.E.N. I tried to pry him off but he just jumped back onto me making Chiye laugh. At her laughter B.E.N turned to look at her.

"Oh so this is what you been up to" he said winking at me

"What! It's not like that!" Chiye and I both yelled while blushing

But I have to admit she has everything I look for in a girl.

"Alright whatever what you say," B.E.N said, "I just wanted to tell you that Silver said that we are going to leave this weekend before the weather gets worse"

"That only gives us another day to be here" I said

"Oh do you want to spend more time here with _her_" B.E.N said

**(The Next Day)**

"Lad what is wrong with ya?" Silver asked

"Nothing it's just…gah!" I said holding onto my stomach

"I don't tink we should leave yet if ye not feeling well" Silver said going to talk to Amelia.

Once he was out of sight I left to go and see Chiye. Thankfully B.E.N was helping me so I could hang with Chiye some more. For 3 days we did the same thing over and over again. I would pretend to be sick and then I would sneak out to see Chiye.

"I don't know how much longer I will be able to do this" I said to her

"It's fine; I know that you will have to leave soon" She said sadly

"Hey I'll make sure we leave after your birthday in two days OK?"

She gave me a smile as we continued our way to the beach; flying of course.

**(On the ship)**

"Jimbo I have here some soup for ye stomach" Silver said walking into the room

When he entered there was no sign of Jim anywhere.

"Jimbo?"

He looked out the window and saw Jim flying around on his solar surfer with another person. Morph, who was in on Jim's plan, was becoming worried when Silvers mechanical eye became red with anger. The both of them headed off the boat to go and confront Jim, but suddenly Silver stopped and watched. Silver had never seen Jim having so much fun with anyone before since he had met him. Soon Jim and the other person headed back toward the sand and had a picnic. Silver's eye softened as he saw Jim laughing and smiling at the other person.

"Jimbo what are ye up to?" Silver asked

At the sudden question Jim and Chiye both jumped and looked at Silver.

"Silver I…uh….can explain!" I said

"No need to Jim; this lass must be a friend of ye the one Morph always turns into in front of ye"

Chiye quickly stood up and bowed to Silver.

"Hello sir my name is Chiye Son" She said

"Nice to meet ye lass; call me Silver"

I sighed in relief that Silver wasn't angry with me for lying to him. Unforchantly he told Amelia what I was up to and she said that we were going to leave the next morning. I sighed and I went off to tell Chiye, but just before I got into her house I looked inside to see Chiye looking at a note with sad eyes. Then it hit me; her family is gone for 3 more weeks and Chiye's birthday is tomorrow. I couldn't tell her now it would crush her! And I can't do that to her…..because…I….Arg! I jumped onto my solar surfer and headed toward the ship.

"Silver! I need your help!" I yelled

"With what; Jimbo?" He asked

"I need to get Chiye a birthday gift, but I need it to be really special!" I said in a panic

"Hmmm for the Lass; maybe a necklace like ye mother's" He said without looking at me

"That's it!" I ran into my room to get started on it.

**(Next Day Chiye's secret Beach)**

Arg! How am I supposed to get Chiye her gift if I can't see her in time! Suddenly Morph rubbed against me and B.E.N pointed toward the beach and there was Chiye. I ran to her before Amelia could say anything; Man Chiye looked really beautiful in her new pink dress she picked out with me.

"Chiye; I'm sorry but I have to leave today, but I have this for you" I said holding out a box.

She looked at me confused and opened it and her eyes sparkled when she saw the necklace. She opened it and it showed everything that we had done together.

"There is one thing that still has to be added" I said

"What is that Jim?" She asked

I grabbed her and I kissed her for the first time. She was surprised, but she kissed me back. When we parted I showed her that it was put on her necklace.

"I'm going to miss you Jim," She said with tears in her eyes, "I love you"

"I love you too," I said to her, "Don't worry I'll come back for you"

"I'll be waiting"

"Mr. Hawkins!" Captain Amelia called

I gave Chiye a light kiss on her cheek and ran back to the ship. As we set off I looked down and I say Chiye waving to us. I know one day we will see each other again.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Regular POV 4 years later close to Earth)**

After weeks of traveling Silver's ship was on course to stop by Earth to get some supplies and to relax. As they landed Silver and Jim were the first ones to recognize where they are. Morph soon turned into a mini Chiye and kissed Jim on the cheek causing him to blush; Jim became very embarrassed when the others started to laugh.

"So this is where Chiye is from?" Marina asked

"Hey this is her secret beach; where we had our first kiss" Jim answered

When they left their ship the gang found themselves near the world martial arts tournament stadium and decided to watch the fighting.

"Why are we here?" Peter asked

"Just to have some entertainment" Genie said

They got there just in time to see Trunks Briefs fight. The group was surprised to see that he was able to beat his opponent so easily.

"Up next is Goten Son vs. Ecosa" The announcer said

"Son? Isn't that Chiye's last name?" Goofy asked

"Yeah it is that must be her younger brother" Jim said

Morph started to make a lot of noise trying to get everyone's attention; finally when he did he turned into an arrow and pointed to a girl.

**(Jim's POV)**

I turned to see who Morph was pointing at; that's when I saw a beautiful angle with black hair and loving black eyes. It was Chiye watching her younger brother fight; she was even more beautiful than she was before. Suddenly her head came towards me and she gave me a sweet smile and a little wave. Suddenly Trunks and Goten were in the final round against each other and they were going full out. After the battle ended I looked back to see Chiye, but she was gone.

"Jimbo; where did Chiye run off to?" Silver asked

"I'm not sure" I answered

"Hey look they're writing the names of whose fighting!" Marina yelled

"Oh I can't read that" Donald said

"The first battle is Krillin vs. Pintar!" The announcer said

Soon a tall big man walked out next to a shorter man. The battle didn't last long with Krillin as the winner, which to be honest I did not see coming, Silver just looked dumbfounded like the rest of us.

"The next battle is General Tao vs. Chiye!"

"What they are having her go against that killer!" We heard someone yell.

"Don't worry she will be fine" Another said.

The battle started with Chiye being completely calm.

"Come on girl is that all you have!" Tao yelled

"No not really I don't want to hurt you to bad" Chiye replied

"Hmm something about you is familiar is your name Chi-Chi?"

"No; I'm her daughter"

"Well as long as you're not related to Goku Son" Tao said with relief

"I am; he's my father" She replied

"What!"

To show the truth she quickly punched Tao and sent him into the wall. Tao didn't move at all after being thrown into the wall with great force. I looked back to Chiye and she was just casually walking away. With more fights they became more intense after Chiye's battle. Soon her twin brother was up to fight; that's when his battle turned for the worse.

"Gohan!" I heard Chiye yell

Soon Chiye and two other girls were out on the field to help Gohan.

"Someone, get a stretcher!" one yelled

"Come on Gohan wake up!" the brunette said

Suddenly a tall man with red skin walked out next to Gohan and somehow healed him.

"Come with me; there is something very important that you need to know" the man said to Gohan and Chiye

Suddenly he flew off; leaving people surprised; I looked at Chiye who seemed to be thinking.

"Gabi; why don't you stay her with Videl while Gohan and I follow that guy" Chiye said

"Right; just be careful alright?" Gabi said

They both nodded and then took off.

"Whoa! They can fly too?" Peter asked

"Yeah Chiye has always been able to fly" I said

**(Regular POV)**

After Vegeta and Goku's battle Bulma, along with 18, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Roshi, Videl, Gabi, Silver and the others, headed off to find the dragon balls to wish the people back who Vegeta killed. After getting all of the dragon balls they used the first wish to bring back the people who were killed in the last few hours. Just before the second wish Goku arrived to stop them.

"Thanks Shenron that's all we need!" Goku called

"Then I'll take my leave" the dragon said and disappeared

"Goku was the matter?" Chi-Chi asked

"Uh nothing it's just that I want to take you all to the look out before Buu comes here" Goku said

"Silver; are you and your friends coming with us?" Yamcha asked

"Uh sure!" They said grabbing everyone's hands

Suddenly everyone was at Kami's look out where Dende, Piccolo, and Krillin were waiting.

"Goku where is Gohan, Goten and Chiye?" Chi-Chi asked

"And Trunks, and Vegeta?" Bulma asked

Krillin was the only one who had a terrified look on his face, for he knows what had happened to all of them.

"Goku what aren't you telling us?" Gabi asked

"Go on Goku; the need to know" Krillin said

"This isn't easy for me to say but" he paused, "Goten and Trunks are fine, but Vegeta, Gohan, and Chiye are dead"

The last sentence made Chi-Chi, Bulma, Gabi and Jim jump.

"Majin Buu killed them all" Goku finished

"No Gohan he can't be dead!" Gabi said as she began to cry

"Chiye…." Jim said as tears started to spill lout of his eyes

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**(Regular POV) **

Jim and Gabi stayed away from everyone while Goten and Trunks did their training. Jim just continuously looked at his necklace to see Chiye's face. After a few hours Majin Buu showed up at the look out and turned everyone into chocolate; except for Silver, Marina, and Dende. They hid while Gotenks and Piccolo handled Buu.

"Are you two crazy get over here!" Piccolo whispered

"He's right lads get away from that monster" Silver said

The boys walked over to the others when they sensed two strong energies heading in their direction. Silver's mechanical eye caught two objects heading toward them and nudges Marina to look.

"Is that Goku and Vegeta?" Piccolo asked no one

"No it's my brother and sister you guys! Gohan and Chiye!" Goten said

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked

Soon Gohan and Chiye landed in front of everyone. They both were different; Gohan was in his father's uniform; while Chiye was in Vegeta's uniform, but was more for a girl.

"Hey guys what's up?" Gohan asked

"Hey Gohan, Chiye" Trunks said

"Hey Guys we all thought you were dead" Goten said

"We would have been if it wasn't for Supreme Kai" Chiye said

"Where is everyone?" They both asked

"They're all dead!" Trunks said

"Everyone! Mom, Gabi, Bulma, Jim, he ate everyone!" Goten cried

This made Gohan and Chiye even more angry; hearing the one they love have been eaten by Buu made them want to destroy him more.

"Silver; Get everyone out of here" Chiye said without turning around

"But Chiye…"

"Go; I'll make him pay for hurting Jim" she said

'_Chiye; Gohan you are not the same people I trained before; you both have really grown' _Piccolo thought

**(In Other World)**

"Princess! Your grandfather wishes for your presence" A demon said

"Of course" Gabi said

"Wait!" Jim called to Gabi, "Wait you're a princess? Why hasn't maleficent come after you?"

"It's because of my grandfather, for my grandfather is the devil" Gabi explained, "She knows if she dies and she did something to me; my grandfather would make it so unbearable for her"

"I see" Jim said

**(Back with Gohan and Chiye)**

The battle became harder after Buu absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, but Gohan and Chiye did not let up on their attacks. Thankfully Goku was on his way to help and to fuse with Gohan to defeat Buu.

"Dad is that you?" Chiye asked out of breath

He nodded his head.

"Gohan put this on!" he threw him the other kai earring

"Hmm he's a lot stronger," Buu said to himself, "I'm going to need more power; the power of twin saiyans"

Just before Gohan was able to put on the earring Buu absorbed Gohan and Chiye.


End file.
